


Like This

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Series: Kevin Big D. [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Huge. Dick., Josten, Kevin Day has a huge dick, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Teasing, good luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: The first time Neil Josten goes down on Kevin Day, and more.Also, the one where Kevin has a huge--





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> incest supports, don't interact

“Now?”

Kevin flopped back onto the bed, shirt riding up in an almost obnoxious fashion. Scars and bruises littered his lower abdomen, and a light trail of hair darted from his naval down to his jeans. He undid his belt, the faint _clink_ the only sound in the eerily quiet room.

He sighed, and repeated himself. “Now? Neil, hello?”

Neil was standing awkwardly at the end of the bed, scratching at his forearms. He'd never done something as casual as this before. He hazarded that Kevin hadn't either, regardless of how calm he appeared to be. He gave a wave to the boy as if to say _yeah, I'm here._

Kevin’s belt was soon tossed to the side and he snapped open the buttons on his jeans. Neil clambered onto the bed, black sweats hugging his ass and thighs tightly, restricting his movement just that little bit. He pulled Kevin’s jeans down to his knees, fingers brushing against cold skin. The raven haired boy simply shivered.

“Like this,” offered Neil. It wasn't a question, just a statement. The cold, yet softly affectionate nature- it was going to go _like this_.

Kevin put his hands behind his neck, nervous scratches almost echoing around the room. His boxers clung tightly to him, his legs still sweaty from practice earlier that day. They were black, which made his crotch almost invisible against the black covers. The ceiling light had been switched off didn't help either.

Neil had to feel his way around until he felt a bump. Rather, he felt the bump but didn't realise it was what he was looking for until he heard the moan escape Kevin’s lips. Like seeing the lightning before hearing the thunder.

His thumb hooked underneath, nudging Kevin upward until his hips had been raised high enough.

“Like this?”

Unlike Neil, Kevin was asking a question. _Like this? Is this how you want me?_

“Yeah.”

Neil brushed his thumb against the underside of Kevin’s boxers once more before he tugged them down. Kevin’s length was thick, even when soft, and it hovered above the dusting of black hair at the base. He was already half hard, and already bigger than Neil.

Kevin brushed off his faint pride and rearranged himself, letting Neil take them off fully. He was now naked from the waist down in front of him. His cock responded to the thought- twitching at the idea of being watched, being coveted.

He felt Neil’s warm, warm hands drag up his cold, cold thighs, his fingers dig into his hips. Then he felt the hand cup his balls, the hand around his base, how he got thicker at Neil’s hitched breathing. He was getting more and more excited with Kevin in his hand. Soon, he was going to have to hold Kevin in his hand _s._

This was because Kevin was far bigger than Neil had anticipated. He gulped. This was going to be the first… well… _dick_ he had, and it was…

Kevin grunted as Neil tried to wrap one hand around him, barely getting around before he gave up. He stroked faster, reddening at the size before him. Kevin’s tip was a scarlet colour, starkly contrasting against his pale skin.

Neil leaned down to the tip, breath brushing it before he lifted back off.

“What?”  _What are you doing? Aren't you going to…_

“Not yet,” mumbled Neil, pulling his hand up and down, the foreskin raising and lowering with his movements. “Wait."  _I'm in charge._

Kevin groaned and let himself go, his cock still bumping up another size, until it finally stopped. Neil didn't _want_ to know how big it was. Both his hands were on it now, pumping up and down now. His cheeks reached a brighter red as Kevin’s gaze was all over him.

Kevin brought his hand down and cautiously rubbed down Neil’s cheek. Neil looked up and pressed a kiss to his fingers. Then, he had an idea. He squeezed around the base of the man’s cock, then suckled on one of his fingers. He bobbed his head, and now Kevin went a nervous red.

“Neil-”

_-more-_

"-please…”

Neil pulled off when he got to sucking on three fingers, and he looked down at the cock before him. Kevin’s hand now tangled itself in Neil’s hair. He brought his lips to Kevin’s cock, and pressed a kiss to the tip. His upper lip hooked over it, his breathing funny and fast and sending shivers up Kevin’s spine.

The boy struggled to get his mouth around Kevin. The tip, bloated obscenely, stretched his lips out. Neil closed his eyes as he attempted to bob up and down the first inch or so. Kevin gasping and bucked up, hand twisting in the other man’s hair.

Neil popped off, licked his lips, then peppered kisses up the underside before getting back to the blow job. Up, and down and up and down, he was methodical, suckling as much as he could, nibbling at the tip and nipping every so often. Every so often he took a break from sucking for his tongue gave teasing kitten licks to Kevin’s balls.

His lips had stretched out a lot by now, and he could barely take half of the man’s cock. Kevin thrust in, tip almost hitting the back of his throat. Neil choked, slightly.

Kevin stiffened. He was so close- he could do it _right now_.

Neil forced himself further- teeth scraping on skin, tongue flicking up and down, him choking and gagging and trying so hard to take him all in, and-

“I'm gonna, oh my god, I'm _gonna_ …”

Then came a knock at the door.

“Busy,” Kevin called out. “Come back later!”

“Kev?”

Nicky’s voice. Fuck, Kevin groaned at the work Neil’s mouth was doing on him. The boy, however, pulled off, and Kevin whined.

“I said I'm fucking busy, Nicky!”

“It's important!”

Kevin jerked his cock, furiously.

_Please let me come, please let me come. I just want to-_

“Really important!”

Kevin felt himself deflate. _Nononono no-_

Neil resisted the urge to laugh, pulling back fully. “I can finish you later.”

Kevin whined. “But I want to finish _now_ …”

“It’s _important_ ,” mimicked Neil.

Eventually, Kevin answered the door, Neil hiding in the corner, unseen by Nicky. “What is it, Hemmick?”

“Headshots.”

Kevin furrowed his brow. “For what?”

“Posters. Dude, you forgot already?”

Kevin grumbled, still stiff in his jeans. “Yeah, whatever. I'm coming.”

_I wish I was coming._

“Oh, and by the way, you haven't seen Neil, have you?”

“No,” Kevin cast a glance in Neil’s vague direction. “But I'm sure he'll turn up.”


	2. Chapter 2

For all of Kevin's gropes, soft pants and moans, all the teasing little touches, he wouldn't allow Neil to suck him off. He wouldn't let Neil get down on his knees for him- not yet, at least.  
  
"Not until we get back to the dorm," hissed Kevin, pushing Neil's eager hands off of his shorts.  
  
Neil whined and palmed himself. "Kevin, come on."  
  
"Just another flight of stairs, mm, Neil..."  
  
Kevin grabbed his ass again before going up the stairs, walking slowly down the corridor. Neil pouted and followed him, tugging Kevin's shirt. "Please, Kev, I don't _want_ to wait."  
  
He tugged Kevin's hand, pressing it against his own crotch.  
  
"Please."  
  
Kevin huffed. "Neil, just a few more steps."  
  
He pulled Kevin down, kissing his neck and grinding against his hand. Kevin tugged him to the room, fumbling as he opened the door and pushed Neil in, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Such a tease."  
  
“Okay, bedroom, go."  
  
Kevin led the way, falling onto his back on the bed.  
  
Neil climbed on top of him, pushing his ass down against his cock. "Mm..."  
  
"Aah- mmf, eager, wait..."  
  
Kevin's hands found their way to Neil's waistband. "Mm, you're wearing those tight boxers I like?"  
  
Neil smirked and ground down. "Mm, strip me and find out."  
  
Kevin tugged Neil's shirt off, and almost ripped the boy's sweats trying to pull them down.  
  
"Mm, _just the_  ones. They really make your ass pop.  
  
Neil pushed his ass down harder. "Kevin."  
  
"Okay, okay, take my shirt off..."  
  
Neil nodded and stripped him of his shirt, kissing his neck. "Stop teasing..."  
  
Kevin went pink, letting Neil tug down his shorts. What met Neil's was a thin waistband, slightly see-through, that was soft to the touch. As Neil tugged the shorts off, he knew what was going on, why Kevin had been teasing.

Lace. Panties.  
  
Kevin bucked up a little, his cock pressing against the soft black fabric.  
  
Neil's mouth went dry, and he bit his lip hard. "Holy shit, Kevin."  
  
"You talking about Andrew’s panties and shit got me jealous, so..."  
  
Neil kissed him, hard, grinding his ass against Kevin's cock, the lace providing good friction.  
  
"Dan- mm- picked them out for me… she said only a whore would wear these. So, there we go."

Neil slid a hand down to palm him. "You _are_ a whore, fuck..."

Kevin’s cock was practically begging to be released, thick shift pressing hard against the material. Neil leaned down to mouth at it, licking and sucking and teasing until he could see the pre-come soaking through it.

God, Kevin was so fucking huge. Sometimes, Neil was surprised it hadn't ripped his ass right open, with how thick and long it was. The thing was just bursting out of the panties, and Neil was almost worried it would tear it open with how much teasing he was doing.

"Don't worry, babe," assured the eager Neil. "I'll take good care of you- you and your gorgeous dick."

Kevin shuddered. "Please don't call it my  _dick_."

Neil nodded. "Kay. Your rod. Meat stick. Wand. Penis?"

"Getting softer..."

"Got it," said Neil with a grin, going back down on the man. He quickly tugged the panties down and got to work on Kevin's huge, throbbing cock. He wrapped his tender lips around it, suckling gently, bobbing up and down and licking the underside. He chuckled around the boy's length. "Kevin, I'm not gonna be able to fit all of this in."  
  
Neil pulled off. Kevin's cock bobbed there, at its full almost eight inches now, leaning off to the side slightly. It perked just above his body, the tip glistening with Neil's spit.

Kevin groaned, his cock throbbing. Neil ran his hand up and down the length, and Kevin felt his hips snapping up slightly. He whined. "Please, Neil. Now?"  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Come on."

Neil groaned. "Needy. I'll get to it, then."


End file.
